Despues de otome
by Devidfenrir
Summary: No es de mi agrado el género ntr, y cuando me recomendaron este enserio que me dejo pensando bastante porque pensé que al final alguien mataría a alguien o algo, y bueno para no quedarme con el mal trago solo lo escribí para darle un final más o menos digno o algo asi
1. Chapter 1

Después de otome

Que haces cuando rompen algo? Lo tiran o lo tratan de reparar, en mi caso desde aquel día fue una completa oscuridad la que invadió mi ser de manera sutil y al saber que mi esposa era solo una zorra algo dentro de mí reía desenfrenadamente y hablo en ese extraño idioma

– raznemoc ed aroh se – dijo

Todo hasta ese momento era una ilusión que mi tonta mente había creado para no caer en la locura y por consecuencia ahora eso había aparecido, de algún modo en el pasado me preguntaba por qué había estado haciendo eso en secreto sin decir nada solo los hacia sin pensar en las consecuencias

Saque esas ideas de felicidad de mi cabeza borrando cada sentimiento por cada uno que me traiciono y tenía odio a mí mismo por no haber tenido el valor antes de enfrentarme

– emeugis –

Solo continúe con el día como era normal fingiendo no saber nada e ignorando lo sucedido con el video

En la noche mientras estaba en la cama me senté en la orilla del colchón y mire a esa zorra con repulsión dormir teniendo un bastardo dentro, me preguntaba por qué la había amado todo ese tiempo, nada tenía lógica, le di una buena vida con cuidados y demás ,esa zorra termino pagándome peor que ni la viuda negra era capaz de hacer

Mis ojos se posaron con furia teniendo ese deseo de querer colocar mi mano en su cuello y apretarlo tan fuerte que rompiera su tráquea pero no deseaba ir a la cárcel muy pronto dejando que me ganaran todos ellos, calmando mis manos y solo chasqueando me llego otra idea a mi mente cuando me imagine incendiar todo dejando que pareciera un accidente con una fuga en la tubería de gas y colillas de cigarro encendidas cerca pero no era suficiente y había posibilidad de que se salvara

– porque no la hacemos sufrir y a todos – dijo esa voz en la oscuridad de la noche

Asentí y baje de la cama conteniendo el odio y fui a la planta baja ,pase por la cocina fijo en los cuchillos con brillante metal en el acomodador pero esa oscuridad se hizo presente dirigiéndome al sillón de mi sala donde me senté dejando caer todo mi peso y al rechinar solo me estire para relajarme

– qué hago? – pregunte

– Déjamelo a mí…tu oportunidad paso hace tiempo – respondió

– dame el control y hare que tengas el valor suficiente…ya he preparado todo solo déjame – agrego

Su voz era gruesa y variaba entre risas diferentes desde la de un niño hasta la de un anciano

– como que preparado? – pregunte

– en donde estas y lo que tienes es por mi…no te has preguntado por qué sigues vivo? Porque tienes dinero? Por qué puedes hacer lo que quieres? Te había visto desde lejos esperando que te movieras pero no lo hiciste – respondió

Era cierto todo eso no lo hubiera soportado solo

– y como lo harás? –

– déjame…cada uno caerá y al final tendrás ese final genial –

Con ánimo me levante y abrace esa oscuridad enfrente de mí que desapareció

De vuelta regrese al dormitorio y solo dormí como si nada de eso hubiera pasado

Al día siguiente siendo mi día libre me levante temprano y baje de vuelta a mi sillón sentándome mientras bebía una taza de café ,en mi soledad miraba en mi mente todo esa brillante agenda que la oscuridad había preparado todo era genial pero habían partes que no logre visualizar

– Buenos días – dijo la zorra de pelo rosado

– Buenos días – respondí

– has despertado antes, iras a alguna parte? – Pregunto

– Sí ,tengo asuntos que atender – conteste con una sonrisa

– Ya veo ,que tengas suerte –

– Gracias –

Se fue a prepararse mientras tanto solo fui a limpiar esa taza escuchando a la bastarda bajar como siempre

– Papa buenos días – dijo

– Buenos días – respondí

– Vuelvo para el almuerzo – dije

Contenía esa risa demencial al verlas

Era un día con cielo despejado y el sol estaba muy brillante y dentro de mi auto llegue hasta esa dirección en un callejón de mala muerte donde se juntaban bandas de criminales de toda clase ,traficantes y la mierda que no era atrapada por la policía ,entre tantos basureros llegue a una puerta de acero donde toque y enseguida de una rejilla mire unos ojos

– que quieres? – Pregunto

De mi cartera saque un billete

– Que busques algo de alguien – respondí

La rejilla se cerró al momento y la puerta se abrió

– pasa –

El tipo parecía un vagabundo con esa camisa amarilla en los bordes y una barba mal cortada

Fui hasta una mesa de madera en mal estado rodeado de una peste a alcohol

– y ahora dime que quieres? – pregunto ese detective

– Quiero que me consigas información de una persona ,familia ,dinero ,amigos ,todo – respondí

– lo hare si estás dispuesto a pagar – dijo mientras solo encendió un cigarrillo casero

– Sí , es un guardia de seguridad en un banco –

Le di una foto que había tomado días atrás

– serán unos cuantos miles de yenes –

Advirtió dando bocanadas de humo al mal oliente alrededor

– No hay problema – brame

– Ven en dos días ,yo me encargare –

Con una sonrisa coloque un billete encima de la mesa

– Cómprate algo de calidad – dije

Me levante de la deplorable silla y sali

Regrese a mi auto y conduje un tiempo por calles y avenidas donde estaban algunas tiendas observando muchas cosas interesantes ,ese ente sabía demasiado de la ciudad

En la tarde volví a casa encontrando a ambas basuras ,la zorra trato de abrazarme pero la evite y solo fui a mi sillón donde solté un largo suspiro

– papa! Podrías ayudarme con la tarea? – Pregunto la bastarda

A esa la había estado cuidando todo ese tiempo ,había sacrificado tanto pero ahora solo quería abandonarla .era claro que debía hacerme de una fachada con la misma actitud tonta

– Sí ,no hay problema – respondí

Se acomodó en la mesa con sus cuadernos y libros

La ayude con pocas ganas mientras solo escuchaba a la zorra andar haciendo la limpieza y pensé que una manera de salvarse de lo que pasara seria que el gas del cloro entrara a sus pulmones y la matara antes

– Eres muy bueno papa – dijo la bastarda que me miraba con ánimo

– Demasiado – respondí

La porquería de mi hermana también sufriría pero sería con tiempo ,ella merecía sentir lo que es una mente rota y perder todo en un simple momento por un capricho eso era lo justo, pero lo haría cuando me dieran la investigación y que estudiara algunas cosas

Ayude a la bastarda unas horas tal vez porque esa parte tonta aún tenía la ilusión o solo era la oscuridad que fingía y contenía mi furia

– Gracias papa – dijo tomando sus cosas y volviendo a su habitación

Relajado mire hacia el cajón oculto donde la zorra guardaba esos videos ,cada podrido CD se mantenía desde el primer número

– oye amor y a donde iremos para el aniversario? – pregunto

Estaba en el pasillo con la espiradora y me miro animada

– A un lugar donde estarás a gusto – conteste

Encendí la televisión cambiando repetidamente de canal porque sentía ansias a consecuencia de los cambios dentro de mi como mi razón que se iniciaba a nublar y mi conciencia se mantenía cubierta por esa oscuridad para evitar que interfiriera, los pensamientos se contradecían demasiado ,no eran lógicos y las palabras entre amor y venganza eran balbuceos en una marea

– qué bien! – exclamo

– Sí que ha sido un gran tiempo junto ,nos casamos y ahora tenemos una hija – agrego

Sus palabras por un momento desataban esa ira pero la misma mano negra me detuvo de moverme

– Sí ,ha sido toda una odisea solo que al menos ahora no me esperan – replique

La zorra me miraba confundida

– Espero que disfrutes del tiempo que nos queda – comente

De vuelta me miro sin entender

En la noche de vuelta en mi sala encendí mi computadora portátil mirando los rostros de cada uno de esos que participaron desde viejos hasta jóvenes ,no sabía quiénes eran pero aun si eran influyentes o niños igual serian eliminados de esa lista creada con tiempo

Observando y grabándome a cada uno juraba que por todo los haría pagar

– papa porque sigues despierto? –

Entre la penumbra encontré a la bastarda en pijama y solo sonreí

– Solo veo algo en la computadora –

– y por qué no regresas a dormir? – pregunte

– Tuve una pesadilla – respondió

– sobre qué? –

Solo se sentó en mis piernas

– mama se iba a un lugar pero no decía nada y nos abandonaba y luego tú te convertías en algo monstruoso…me dio miedo –

Solo pase mi mano por su cabeza sin sentir nada más que aburrimiento y solo quería que se fuera para continuar con lo que tenía en mente

– vamos te ayudare a dormir – dije

Guarde todo rápido y apague mi computadora para que nadie quisiera ver el contenido y con ello me levante del sillón

– yo te cuido –

Subí con ella hasta su cuarto dejándola ir ,había pasado un tiempo desde que nació y observándola sabía que ella aún no había sido expuesta a la basura por lo que me preguntaba qué había sucedido en las cabezas enfermas que me hicieron esto ,ella se acostó con bastante delicadez y entre el silencio leí un cuento en voz baja solo sintiendo una mano pasar por mis hombros

– la vez ,solo es el resultado de la mierda – dijo

Pase mi mano por mi cuello

– sabes la podríamos tirar a su suerte ,no es tu responsabilidad siquiera carga tu sangre….ah…no lo sé solo déjame pensar – dijo retirándose de mi lado

Cuando acabe el cuento ella ya dormía y solo me retire

En el pasillo camine solo pensando y pensando ,la bastarda y la zorra las tenía tan cerca pero no podía hacer nada, la paciencia se me acababa cada momento ,no , no podía esperar .con infortunio volvió a aparecer esa sombra delante de mí

– Te dije que me dejaras…solo espera un día más, ya estarán listas –

Me llevo hasta el sillón donde me senté y fui cerrando los ojos escuchando su canción

En aquella mañana que nací mire unas lágrimas

Las lágrimas corrían por esos montículos resonaron las alarmas

Mi risa nació ante la tracción

Y mi paciencia del tiempo roto

Solo miraba desde las sombras

Esperando a que el dueño se moviera

Pero solo creo una ilusión

Ahora debo luchar más

Y romper

Vamos solo baila a mí son

Que pronto sonreirás

Al día siguiente desperté en el sillón sintiendo un cuerpo muy ligero ,como estaba algo sucio me di un baño y volví para prepararme mi café mientras miraba la tv ,la zorra despertaría temprano así que lo hice rápido porque no confiaba en ella y no quería estar envenenado, con un plato con galletas y una taza fui a la sala

Mientras bebía el amargo liquido de vuelta sentí la mano de ese ser tocar mi hombro

– Debemos reservar a la pequeña para después ,ya lo pensé y por qué no la llevamos a una guardería…no me gustaría acabarla todavía…quiero que ella sea lo que cierre todo esto con una foto a su madre para que se rompa – dijo

– y dónde? – pregunte

– déjamelo ,ya tiene tiempo que encontré un buen lugar donde solo nosotros podremos sacarla – respondió

– Bien –

Me toco la mejilla con suavidad

– Ahí viene solo ten cuidado –

Sin más se fue por el momento

– buenos días…volviste a levantarte temprano – dijo

– Si –

La zorra cargaba con el otro pedazo de basura y con pasos lentos solo fue a prepararse. No le di más atención y cuando acabe de comer mire a la bastarda bajar

– voy a la escuela – dijo

– Si –

Lave los trastes y como no tenía nada que hacer más que solo repasar el plan una y otra vez pero ese ente aun guardaba demasiado consigo

Al paso de unas horas mire que ambas estaban por salir y esa sombra me hizo levantarme

– Las llevo – dije

La zorra pareció sorprendida

– No…no…nosotras iremos solas – dijo

Sonreí ligeramente

– ya tiene tiempo que no las llevo así que vamos – respondí

– Está bien –

Miraba la decepción en sus ojos como si alguna cosa hubiera sido arruinada

– Bien –

Tome las llave del auto y salimos

Ya dentro y acomodando mi asiento encendí el motor y nos movimos a la calle

– He estado pensando y deberíamos llevar a nuestra hija a unas clases avanzadas ,talleres o algo así para su futuro – comente mirando a la bastarda en la parte de atrás

– pero…pero no es muy chica? – pregunto la zorra en el asiento del copiloto

Retrocedía y note que ella no cargaba con el cinturón de seguridad ,una imagen en mi imaginación me hizo ver a mi aumentando la velocidad en una avenida y cuanto estaba a más de ciento veinte frenar en seco para que saliera hacia el parabrisas y no habría problema porque los accidentes ocurren y más en auto ,tal vez me quitarían la licencia pero nada grave que estar un tiempo en el hospital ,si ella sobrevivía estaría mucho tiempo internada lo suficiente para que cuando regresara la destrozara

– Cálmate ,sigue el guion – repuso el ente

Solo volví a sonreír

– Que dices ,entre más pequeñas más aprenderán y se dé un buen lugar – respondí

– No lo sé – repuso

– acaso la necesitas para algo? – pregunte

La zorra se puso nerviosa

– que…no…– quedo en blanco

– Arreglare todo así que no te preocupes – dije

La sombra de vuelta coloco su mano en mi hombro

– lo vez….lo vez quería hacer algo ,ahora tienes el control –

Sus risas llenaban esos silencios ,con la vista al frente fuimos adelante

Llegamos a la escuela y ambos bajamos a dejarla en la puerta principal por donde iban los últimos niños ,el solo andar a su lado podía saborear el olor en esa zorra, era miedo puro que me lleno de alegría ,la maestra que nos recibió me miro anonadada

– Pensé que no vendría su hija hoy por que estaba enferma – dijo

Solo levante las cejas aparentando sorpresa

– como dice? – pregunte

La zorra sujeto sus manos que llevaban su bolso

– sí ,ayer avisaron no? Que estaría en el hospital su hija porque estaba enferma –

Rasque mi quijada

– Ha de ser una equivocación – dije mirando a la zorra

– si! Es una equivocación ,por qué haríamos eso si está sana – replico muy animada

La maestra solo se puso seria

– Tal vez – dijo convencida

Mi hija entro sin problema al colegio

– Bueno vengo en la tarde – dije despidiéndome

– sí ,lo espero –

La maestra solo me miro muy extrañada pero solo fue saludando a los demás niños

Con una sonrisa volvimos al interior del auto ,con mis manos en el volante miraba por el parabrisas

– y que sucedió? – pregunte con calma

La zorra movía los ojos por todas partes mordiendo sus labios y solo cambio de humor a una bastante enojada

– es un error de ellos!…yo no hice esa llamada! – respondió

Solo encendí el auto y conduje solo para volver a estacionar en un lugar apartado de ahí

– quien te acuso? – pregunte

De vuelta se puso enojada y sus ojos se humedecieron

– ella ,creo que deberíamos cambiarla de escuela – contesto

– en esa está bien ,y que harás el resto del día? – Pregunte

Su intento de manipularme era inútil

– N…nada – replico al instante

Sabiendo bien lo que había intentado hacer solo volví a casa sin decir nada más

Al llegar todo fue muy silencioso y entro deambulando en la sala y la cocina

– tengo que mucho que hacer – bramo con un tono de tristeza

Con una sonrisa solo cerré la puerta con llave esperando alguna cosa interesante para presionarla más y ante sus intentos de manipularme solo la ignore

En mi pequeño taller y en la sala estuve arreglando asuntos y después de haber hecho lo suficiente llame por teléfono a mi trabajo

– que desea? – pregunto la secretaria

– buenos días ,soy Kazuki Okino me podrías pasar al jefe? Tengo algo que hablar con el – respondí

– Enseguida –

Espere en la bocina mirando al ente en el sillón jugando y luego solo junto sus manos al frente como si esperara

– que pasa como estas? – respondió el jefe

– Pues bien ,sabe he estado pensando y quiero tomar unas vacaciones ,ya sabe para despejar un poco la mente – dije

– oh…eso es sorprendente ,no pensé que las pedirías – dijo

– por qué? – pregunte

– desde que comenzaste no has tomado ninguna vacación ,bueno supongo que ya era hora…bueno te daré tres semanas supongo que con eso bastara para que te descanses de los últimos años – dijo

Había imaginado que estaría negociando eso pero accedió bastante bien

– bueno ,gracias – dije

– no te preocupes ya me hare cargo al respecto y te espero –

Me despedí y solo me senté en el sillón

El jefe tenía mucha razón por que desde que comencé a trabajar año tras año nunca tome descansos largos porque nunca había sido libre hasta ahora ,esa jodida ilusión me había hecho estar atado a un escritorio cuidando de la zorra pero la sombra había hecho cosas ,cosas que ahora iba entendiendo ,tal vez haber dejado que por momentos tomara el control fue lo mejor

Sin nada que hacer por el momento fui de vuelta a mi computadora

– Ahora vamos a ir comprando cosas – dijo ese ser oscuro en la parte detrás del sillón

Siguiendo sus indicaciones visite muchas tiendas en línea comprando cables ,pinzas ,cintas y más cosas sin conexión alguna pero ninguna se entregaría en casa porque habíamos puesto una dirección en otra parte donde alquilaríamos

Pase el día ahí sentado hasta que dio la hora cuando tenía que ir por la bastarda y escuche los pasos rápidos de la zorra en dirección a la puerta y no dije nada solo avance

– yo iré por ella –

Saque la llave y abrí

– debemos estar con cuidado me he enterado de un ladrón que ronda por esta zona – añadí

– sí ,bueno quería ir para que fuera con ella a una tienda a comprar algunas cosas que necesito – dijo la zorra

– Bueno ,no tengo mucho que hacer así que por que no vamos los tres – respondí abriendo

– No…debes descansar – dijo

Su jodida voz era alargada por su respiración agitada

– Estoy bien ,vamos –

Sali hacia el auto sin prestar atención y la zorra se quedó cerrando la puerta

– Regreso en poco – dije

Ella solo entro a la casa sin decir nada olvidando su excusa

Arranque sonriendo mientras a mi lado escuchaba al copiloto

– lo has visto?...que divertido…ahora debemos tener cuidado ,te propongo que antes de comer revisemos todo –

Prestaba atención a lo que decía y también a la calle

–Mañana ya podremos comenzar en grande – agrego

Solté una carcajada por la emoción

Llegue a la escuela y recogí a la bastarda ,era bastante tranquilo

En el regreso la mire por el retrovisor

– y como te fue? – pregunte

– Bien ,no dejaron tarea así que puedo jugar – respondió

– Que bueno – comente

– oye papa estás enojado? – pregunto

Sorprendido la mire por el retrovisor

– porque lo dices? – conteste

– bueno ,he notado que ya casi no le hablas a mama, antes la abrazabas – respondió

Quería desatar mi enojo con ella pero la sombra solo acaricio mi hombro

– no ,solo estoy muy cansado y no tengo muchas ganas de hacer eso – dije

– Oh comprendo ,hare lo necesario para no molestar – repuso

Andando en el auto solo sonreí ligeramente

– Sí ,tu solo estudia y vuélvete alguien mejor – dije

Esas palabras eran sinceras de esa cosa que aún se mantenía dentro de las turbulentas tinieblas de mi mente

– si! – exclamo

Al llegar a casa encontré a la zorra en la sala doblando la ropa y dejando a mi hija irse a su cuarto me senté en el sillón y solo encendí el televisor

– y como está él bebe? – pregunte

Acomode unos cabellos sueltos en mi frente

–Bien ,hace unos días fui al doctor y me dijeron que está sano – dijo

Solo rasque mi cuello

– Ya veo –

Solté un suspiro

– Iré mañana a ver algunas cosas así que tal vez regrese tarde – comento

Con la frialdad que sentía solo asentí

– Bien –

La sombra de vuelta se colocó detrás masajeando mis hombros

– qué sucederá? Que pasara después? – preguntaba el ser entre risas muy pequeñas

– será grandioso cada cosa ya estará en su lugar…bueno sé que quieres destruir pero solo espera – dijo ,totalmente relajado estire mi cuerpo

– Bueno preparare la comida – dijo

Con un impulso me levante

– yo lo hago ,debes relajarte por él bebe – dije

Sin escucharla más fui a la cocina y solo comencé a preparar todo mientras la oscuridad me miraba desde la orilla de la mesa ,él era alto con manos que terminaban en puntas mientras solo podía ver unos ojos y una boca que mostraba pequeños dientes en esa sonrisa

– ahora que tenemos tiempo podríamos al menos hacer algo interesante…tu vida es aburrida…siempre has estado trabajando y lo más emocionante que has hecho fue tirar una bebida que no tomaste eso es todo –

Se movió de la mesa y miro por la ventana

– la zorra parece una drogadicta en busca de su dosis…sigamos mirando a ver que más pasa – dijo

Estuvo conmigo todo ese tiempo silbando y mirando las cosas hasta que termine y solo serví

– ya está la comida! – exclame

Sentándome a la mesa escuche los pasos de la bastarda por las escaleras y también de la zorra

– qué bien! Es mi favorito – dijo la bastarda sentándose y comiendo

No preste más atención que observando sus reacciones ,la zorra seguía con sus respiraciones agitadas y la manía de tallar sus manos una y otra vez

– papa podemos ir a comprar helado? – Pregunto la bastarda

– si ,tal vez – respondí

– que bien –

Mire mi comida tallando la cuchara con la carne

– que tienes? – pregunte a la zorra

– na…nada – contesto

– oye por que no vamos a la habitación? – pregunto

Di un sorbo de mi vaso con agua

– para qué? –

La zorra solo movió su mano hacia su pecho

– Bueno ya sabes –

Solo sonreí al ver esa reacción de querer sexo

– Ahora que acabemos – dije

– Si –

La siquiera idea me daba asco pero debía mantener la fachada

Me tome mi tiempo y cuando acabe deje los platos en el lavado, la bastarda tomo su siesta en tanto solo acudí a la alcoba ,la zorra estaba en el baño a lo cual solo me senté

– sabía que esto pasaría, que aburrido preferiría estar mejor en un burdel al menos ahí sé que son más decentes – dijo la sombra que se paseaba

– Bueno cuando acabemos hay que lavarnos con cloro para que no se nos pegue alguna enfermedad – añadió carcajeándose

Me quite la camisa y los pantalones

Cuando salió solo se abalanzo contra mí besándome y evite que tocara mis labios, tenerla encima me enfureció por lo que solo la lance a la cama

Me puse encima pero el solo verla me hizo forzar a mi cuerpo reaccionar ,fui haciéndolo sin sentir nada pero en cierto punto entre su jodida respiración entro un odio más a lo cual solo apreté su cuello penetrando con más fuerza

– Qué bien! – bramaba

Mi fuerza aumento cuando de la nada la sombra solo me detuvo

– Aun no es hora – dijo

Solo continúe hasta que la zorra quedo dormida

Asqueado me di un baño y baje a beber algo que me quitara ese sabor agrio en mi boca ,me senté en mi sillón admirando la lejanía de mi yo joven y lo bien que iba todo en ese tiempo ,tal vez era demasiado estúpido como para ignorar eso ,lo digo enserio mi intelecto debió bajar a cero que no miraba más allá de un metro de mi lo diferente de todo

– Papa… –

La bastarda bajaba después de la siesta

– qué pasa? – Pregunte

– si vamos a ir por el helado? –

Deje la bebida sobre la mesa

– si ,por qué no? –

Me levante y después de cerrar bien nos fuimos

Camine con ella a un pequeño parque donde compramos un par de conos de helados y sentados en esa banca miraba a los alrededores

– te sientes bien papa? – pregunto

– Si –

Me vinieron recuerdos y el sonido de la voz de la sombra en el viento

– estás listo mañana todo pasara – dijo

– Te apuntare a unas clases de música – comente

– enserio?! –

Con la frialdad de los alrededores solo asentí

– Será por la tarde –

Solo me miro muy animada

– que bien –

Pase una hora en ese lugar cuando solo volvimos a casa


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

Después de haber dejado a la bastarda en la escuela me vi dirigiéndome al apestoso callejón con ese detective y llevaba conmigo el dinero que con anterioridad saque de un cajero

Entre al interior donde aún olía a tabaco barato y me senté solo mirándole

– tienes el dinero? – Pregunto

Sin hablar deje el sobre y el detective solo miro el interior

– Bien –

Deslizo sobre la mesa un folder con varias hojas dentro

– No te conozco y nunca estuviste aquí – dijo

Lo tome y solo sonreí

Volví al auto y conduje lejos

En el estacionamiento de un centro comercial leía sobre un guardia de seguridad que me ayudaría

Él había estado en la policía por mucho tiempo ganando rangos hasta ser capitán pero ahora solo era un simple guardia con poca paga, en todo caso se había enmarañado con bandas y los yakuzas entre sobornos y de tapadera con ciertos asuntos, me maravillo su historial de entrenamiento y demás cosas que hizo pero fue descubierto y llevado a juicio, entre la corrupción y con algo de ayuda de amigos fue degradado y despedido del servicio salvándose de la prisión

El tipo no había sido listo en el tiempo que no trabajaba y ahora tenía muchas deudas además de una esposa con dos hijos pequeños quienes por cómo iban las cosas tendrían que abandonar su casa que no era muy linda, todo era bastante bueno para usarlo en mi ayuda

Era temprano así que fui a hacer una visita al trabajo ,desde la distancia observaba al guardia que se mantenía en el mismo lugar solo observando desde esa puerta ,podía ver que odiaba su monotonía con personas que jamás le mostraban respeto alguno

Baje de mi auto y camine hacia él de manera tranquila

Traía puesta una gorra oscura la cual acomode un poco para que las cámaras no vieran mi rostro pero que mis cara desde los ojos del guardia si

– oye me puedes dar tu hora –

– eh…las diez y media – respondió

– y como te va? – pregunte

– Bastante bien supongo – contesto

Solo sonreí

– y tu familia? –

El guardia me miro muy raro pero solo se puso serio

– Bien –

Las personas entraban y salían por lo que escondido de la cámara me apoye en la pared debajo

– oye no quisieras ganar más dinero? – Pregunte

– cómo? – respondió sin entender

– sí ,tengo un trabajo que puedes hacer – dije

– No dejare que robes aquí – respondió

– no es eso ,solo quiero que te vuelvas mi chofer por un tiempo y me ayudes con algo ,te pagare bien ya sabes lo suficiente como para cubrir la hipoteca de tu casa y tal vez mas…aquí está mi numero –

Le di una nota

– Si te interesa llámame –

Sus manos temblorosas sujetaron la hoja

– nos vemos –

Fui de vuelta a mi auto y conduje hasta aquella academia donde hice unos trámites para inscribir a mi hija y cuando termine sin saber por qué me vi detenido en esa calle

– vez a esos…son yakuzas muy peligrosos…nos ayudaran con lo que haremos pero primero hay que ir a un lugar solo a revisar –

Lleve mis manos hasta la llave y encendí el carro

Me aleje ahora en dirección a un callejón donde me mantuve lejos mirando a un par de tipos gordos, vestían demasiado holgado ,en mi espera llego un joven con ellos que se movió cerca y saco un pequeño rollo de billetes arrugados que paso al gordo quien sin pensarlo le dio una bolsa plástica con un polvo blanco

– Esa cosa será la clave – dijo el ser respirando en mi cuello

– la compraremos? – Pregunte

– que dices…no has aprendido nada…si las cosas fallan eso nos dará un buen escape además vendremos de nuevo….–

Con eso hecho solo fuimos al colegio

Esperamos a que llegara la hora de salida mientras tanto solo cerré mis ojos

– El paquete estará listo en unas horas así que tenemos que apresurarnos y bueno también hay que hacer unos papeles – dijo en mi oído

– Si –

Ya no tenía más preocupaciones y la vida era más ligera que nada

Con música y la ventana baja esperaba hasta que llego un policía que golpeo el metal de la puerta

– Hola –

La mire y solo sonreí

– pasa algo? – Pregunte

– espera a alguien? –

Toque el volante con ambas manos

– A mi hija – respondí

– ya veo ,bueno es que lleva tiempo aquí y me llamaron – dijo

Saque mi identificación y la mostré

– solo la espero – dije

– bueno ,está bien – comento pero se quedó observándome

– hay algo más? – pregunte

– no…bueno es casado? – pregunto

Algo confundido solo estuve en silencio sin comprender el porqué de su pregunta

– porque lo dice? –

La oficial me miro

– Bueno pareces joven – dijo

Con mi cabeza en el apoyo de mi asiento solo mire al frente

– No tengo esposa – dije

– oh ya veo, que bueno…eh hasta luego –

Solo volví a relajarme

Paso una hora más cuando salieron los primeros niños y solo sali del auto. En la entrada mire a la bastarda venir con lentitud ,la recibí y fuimos al auto sin decir nada

Al estar a unas cuadras lejos la mire un momento por el espejo

– te enseñare la escuela a la que iras – dije

– si! –

Conduje de vuelta al colegio donde con la guía de una profesora nos mostraron todo el interior que era muy grande

Fue tardado pero de regreso a casa compre un poco de helado para la bastarda aprovechando para recoger el paquete en una tienda donde después de pagar algunos yenes al encargado tome mi paquete y lo escondí en la cajuela

Con el viento refrescando mi cara fui directo a casa sin tener que detenerme por más cosas

Al llegar abrí la puerta solo esperando soportar estar cerca de ella y la encontré sentada ,su respiración se mantenía agitada y su cara roja

– Ya regresamos – dije

Me senté en mi sillón

– Mañana la llevare a las clases de música – añadí

La zorra me miro

– Ya veo ,mañana iré con el doctor así que regresare tarde – dijo

Solo suspiraba

– y no iras a trabajar? – pregunto

– Me dieron unas vacaciones – conteste

Pareció sorprendida

– y por qué no me lo dijiste?! – pregunto

– no es importante, solo quiero descansar un poco –

– Pero me hubieras avisado ,o discutido si debías tomar vacaciones – repuso

Note cierta hostilidad en su tono de voz

– Eso es mi decisión y ya tengo mucho tiempo que no descanso – dije

– pero solo estarás en casa…al menos deberías irte lejos unos días – dijo

Fruncí el ceño y estirándome observe que lo dicho por la oscuridad era cierto

– estoy bien aquí, solo quiero relajarme así que no me estés molestando –

La zorra pareció furiosa pero no me importo mucho

– Sabes que voy a preparar algo de comer – dije

Me puse de pie y fui a la cocina donde de vuelta escuche al ser rondar

– genial! Al menos has respondido – bramo

Se movía muy animado por todas partes

– bien! –

Se sentó encima de la mesa cruzando sus alargadas piernas

– cuando hayamos obtenidos las drogas haremos lo mejor con los preparativos – dijo

– sabes esa policía era linda y la maestra de la bastarda igual ,puede que nos divertimos un poco no crees…pero por ahora hay que mantener la fachada – agrego

Sus risas me acompañaron durante todo el tiempo que cocinaba y cuando serví solo se fue de casa por el momento mientras tanto solo me senté

– ya está la comida! – exclame

La bastarda se acomodó en su silla y solo comenzó a comer mientras la zorra tardo un poco de tiempo pero llego y también comió

– oye papa que instrumento tocare? – pregunto

– No lo sé ,mañana van a ver cuál va mejor con tus habilidades – conteste

– bien ,espero que pueda tocar el piano o la guitarra – dijo

– Si –

Estaba demasiado entusiasmada

– Te llevare a la escuela y después a la academia – añadí

– está bien –

Sin ver más a esa zorra termine y solo fui a sentarme en el sillón

Con el estómago lleno estaba adormilándome cuando de la nada sonó mi celular y respondí sin ver quien era

– Bueno – dije

– hola…es por el trabajo – respondió el guardia de seguridad

– sí y cuál es tu respuesta? – pregunte

– Bien, me interesa sea lo que sea –

En sus palabras sentía la desesperación

– Te veré a las seis… – di la dirección del lugar

– Está bien – repuso

– lleva algo con que defendernos ya sabes a lo que me refiero –

Soltó un quejido

– Te veré –

Colgué sin decir nada más ,guarde mi teléfono en mi bolsillo

– y quién era? – pregunto la zorra

– Nadie – conteste

– y saldrás? – pregunto

– Si ,en un rato – respondí

La zorra solo me miraba aparentando tristeza que ignore ,sentado volví a usar mi computadora haciendo algunas operaciones bancarias y también colocando las fotos en un USB. Fueron unas dos horas lo que me tomo hacer eso y cuando acabe fui un momento al jardín trasero a limpiar el jardín que tenía ,no me preocupaba mi computadora ya que estaba segura con muchas contraseñas que la estúpida zorra jamás encontraría

Al estar ahí la bastarda se acercó y se sentó en la silla plegable cerca de la puerta

– oye porque mama está enojada? – pregunto

Reí levemente

– no lo sé ,es su edad supongo – respondí

– Ya veo – comento

– sabes a cual doctor va tu mama? – pregunte

– Cuando me llevaba íbamos a casa de mi tío – replico

– oh y sabes dónde es? – pregunte de nuevo

– Sí ,esta algo lejos del hospital –

Recogiendo las malas hierbas solo me puse serio

– Y cuando vas que haces mientras estas allá –

Me aseguraba que nadie estuviera cerca

– Me quedo a solas jugando –

Sentí cierto alivio dentro de mí

– bueno ya no iras a ese lugar – comente volviendo dentro de casa

Al estar en el pasillo escuche su voz y solo quede quieto

– Sí, salió de vacaciones y se quedara aquí todo el día – dijo

En el fondo podía escuchar la distorsionada voz en la bocina

– Bien…siento ansias de estar con ustedes –

Levante una ceja y sonreí

– está bien solo dejare que se duerma y los veré –

Con bastante tranquilidad solo fui a lavarme las manos

– ya la has oído…parece que tendremos un buen rival – dijo la sombra mirándome desde el espejo del baño

– bueno hay que tener cuidado – añadió

Sin nada que hacer bebía agua con hielo mientras seguía en mi sillón solo observando a la zorra estar algo más activa ,sabía bien el por qué pero me mantenía alerta a cualquier cosa

Eran las cinco y media cuando miraba una película por la televisión cuando la zorra hablo en voz alta

– Vengan a comer –

Revise mi reloj y era demasiado temprano para la cena pero no le di importancia ya que solo esperaba irme hasta el lugar de encuentro, sentado miraba una comida muy ostentosa y la bastarda comía ,la mire un poco extrañado

– que divertido…enserio piensa que somos idiotas…ya sabes que hacer pero hazlo rápido que no soporto el olor a somníferos – dijo la oscuridad

– sucede algo? – pregunto la zorra

– nada ,me podrías pasar la pimienta? –

La zorra fue a la despensa en tanto con velocidad intercambie los platos y el café con el suyo, la bastarda me miro pero guiñándole un ojo pedí que guardara el secreto

– gracias por la comida –

Comí con ánimo mientras la zorra sonreía y la malicia era presente en sus ojos

– Qué bueno esta – brame

– Sí, hay más si quieres – replico

Ella daba sorbos al café y comía con bastante lentitud

– Con esto está bien – dije

Al final dando los últimos bocados tome el café observándola y sus pestañeos se habían constantes y más lentos por lo que bostece un poco y me incline en la mesa

– tengo sueño...ah creo que me canse mucho por el día –

– Si quieres duerme – comento

Solo guarde silencio escuchando su risa y de pronto cayo en seco sobre su plato, limpiándome la cara me puse de pie

– que le paso a mama? – Pregunto

– Nada, solo se cansó ,tener una creatura dentro es muy fatigador – respondí

– La llevare arriba para que descanse –

La cargue mientras solo reía internamente al ver lo estúpida que se veía ,con la cantidad que había consumido era mala suerte que siguiera viva pero estaría al menos medio día en ese estado

La eche en la cama y cerré con llave la alcoba

– Voy a salir ,no abras a nadie y no salgas – dije a la bastarda

Desconecte los teléfonos

– Si –

Mirándola solo suspire

– si quieres puedes ver películas y comer los dulces de la alacena – dije

Solo asintió

Sali de casa y conduje por aquella calle solitaria donde lo mire parado a un lado de un deposito lleno de basura y aparque sin apagar el motor abriendo la puerta

– Entra –

El guardia no tardo y se sentó

No dijo nada al respecto siquiera pregunto pero fue muy importante así que lo lleve hasta aquel callejón donde ahora estaban dos tipos flacos repartiendo esas drogas

– y que hare? – pregunto

– traes algo con que defenderte? –

El guardia saco una pistola y una navaja corta

– Solo tengo esto – respondió

– Solo esperaba la navaja pero es mejor – comente sacando una barra de hierro que encontré olvidada en el taller

– cuando llegue el momento te diré que hacer – dije

Solo asintió

– y tienes alguna duda sobre lo que harás? – Pregunte

– si…cual es mi trabajo? Y cuantos días debo hacerlo? –

Lo mire un momento y voltee hacia los tipos

– serás mi chofer y mi guarda espaldas ,hasta que te lo diga – respondí

– pero por qué haremos esto? – pregunto

– solo sigue lo que diga – conteste

– y que garantía tengo de que cumplirás lo del pago? – pregunto

– si haces lo que te diga te pagare por cantidades y cuando acabemos te daré lo suficiente para tus deudas…sé que has hecho bastante y no quisiera que me traiciones porque hare que no tengas trabajo en ningún lugar – dije

Asintió

– y donde sacaste esa arma? – pregunte

– la pistola la conseguí ,no tiene registro ni nada es segura por si sucede algo – respondió mostrándome la parte borrada del número y también en las balas

– Sabes usa tus conexiones con la policía y busca a estas personas –

Le di el USB

Lo guardo y me observo muy atento

– te conozco! Eres uno de los ejecutivos…lo sabía – bramo

– Así es ,y ahora sabes cuánto puedo darte – replique

– Bien –

Dentro del vehículo vimos a esos tipos irse y siguiéndoles dentro del auto llegamos hasta un parque donde ambos comenzaron a jugar y platicar y de la cajuela sacaron más producto de un maletín

– Toma –

Le di un pasamontañas que había comprado en una tienda

– déjalos vivos – recomendé

Sali y camine escondido mientras el guardia venía detrás ,esos dos eran idiotas por lo que corrí hacia uno golpeándole la cabeza dejando que se escuchara el metal mientras el sorprendido tipo flaco iba a sacar un arma pero solo lo mire caer al suelo por un golpe mas

– ahora qué? – dijo el guardia

Sin ver más tome el maletín mirando el interior lleno de bolsas del mismo tipo y por la cantidad serían unos diez kilos ,pensando tome la barra de hierro y raye la pintura colocando un mensaje

"esta ciudad nos pertenece"

– saca todo de los idiotas – dije

Unos momentos después robe carteras y teléfonos, huimos y me estacione en un parque lejos

– saca lo que puedas de los teléfonos y te veré mañana en tu trabajo con dinero, te sugiero que ocultes esto – dije

El guardia me observaba muy serio

– que sucede? – pregunte

– sabes quienes son ellos?...si me prometes que no habrá problemas te daré todo – respondió

– son mis problemas además no te conozco y tú tampoco así ahora vete a casa –

El guardia mirándome abrió la puerta

– Nos vemos –

Lo perdí de vista en una esquina y solo fui a casa

Al llegar sin pensar mucho entre a la cochera donde escondí el maletín en una coladera debajo de un tapete

Como si nada hubiera pasado entre a la sala donde la bastarda estaba acostada sobre el sillón durmiendo ,había comido galletas de arroz y la tele estaba encendida por lo que la cargue en brazos hasta su habitación donde la deje y volví a bajar ,ya eran las nueve y volví a conectar la línea telefónica ,era un momento bueno sentado escuchando las carcajadas de la oscuridad

– Mañana haremos algunas cosas importantes así que mantente listo – dijo

– Bien –

Me puse de pie y fui a mi auto donde saque el paquete

Cables y demás los coloque encima de la mesa mi taller ,cortando y midiendo fui creando cada cosa que usaría

En la noche fui a retirar los seguros de la alcoba y me acosté solo un momento para aparentar que había dormido en la cama

– sabes me pregunto si el pequeño bastardo aguantaría el somnífero? Bueno no es nuestra culpa ,mejor vámonos – dijo

Di un largo bostezo y levante mis manos

– hay que dormir porque mañana tendremos cosas que hacer –

De vuelta dormí en el sillón

A la mañana siguiente con el cabello aun húmedo me encontraba realizando otras cosas en cuentas bancarias ,movía dinero a cuentas y también vaciaba poco a poco el dinero de mi cuenta que iba para la casa

Era temprano y la zorra aun no despertaba así que solo prepare la comida para la bastarda, a decir verdad fue muy pacifico el estar a solas sin ver su rostro u oír su molesta voz

Con el desayuno hecho descansaba leyendo el diario mientras bebía café ,en ese lapso de tiempo bajo aun en pijama bostezando pero no tardo en estar preparada por lo que fue en poco que la lleve hasta la puerta de la escuela

En el regreso a mi casa a la lejanía mire a la zorra tomar un taxi ,iba muy arreglada a mi parecer y en el avance del taxi conduje detrás con mucha calma ,cruzamos la ciudad pasando el hospital del centro como había dicho la bastarda hasta un edificio algo grande de departamentos ,donde bajo y sin detenerse para más entro

Con la duda de donde estaría me estacione en la esquina y siguiendo su rastro camine detrás por las escaleras y se detuvo en una puerta del cuarto piso, toco el timbre y encontré al mismo tipo de los videos

– que genial! – Exclamo la oscuridad que movía sus manos en mis hombros

– hubiera sido genial traer una pistola de agua llena de gasolina y rociarlos…ah bueno mejor vámonos –

Retrocedí con intención de irme cuando en el pasillo encontré a más tipos conocidos ir en esa dirección ,todos reían y demás pero fui a mi auto anotando la dirección

De vuelta en casa miraba mi celular ,estaba un poco cansado pero regrese a mi auto y conduje al lugar donde vivía mi hermana ,en mi tiempo libre me ponía a reflexionar que tan enferma estaba , hizo todo eso contra mí. Desde la calle miraba y ella salió con un niño tomado de su mano mientras detrás iba lo que sería su esposo quien la había aceptado ,esos tres tenían una vida normal demasiado tranquila al parecer

– bien…bien – dijo la oscuridad

– Nos quedaremos un tiempo más –

Aquellos dos se fueron dejando a mi hermana sola en casa pero cuando entro solo me quede vigilando

En mis horas no pasó nada así que volví a casa donde mire una película mientras comía galletas con zumo de naranja ,era demasiado silencioso escuchando a la oscuridad reír y moverse por la sala dando vueltas

– sabes a cuanto estamos de terminar? – decía

– Cuando vallamos quiero que me des todo el control – dijo

– por qué? – pregunte

– Porque aun tienes esa parte estúpida dentro de ti y no quiero que interrumpa – respondió

– Además es importante – dijo

Sonreía y solo toco mi nariz

– la hemos investigado y ahora le toca al menos devolver algo que nos arrebató – dijo

– Si –

Ya era tarde así que divagando fui al teléfono y apreté botones solo para escuchar viejos mensajes ,entre los pocos me di cuenta que había borrado muchos incluidos algunos que yo había hecho

– Ya sabes que debemos hacer – dijo la oscuridad que fue guiándome por el identificador del teléfono y también con los recibos que no había visto en un largo tiempo

En todos faltaban los registros de llamada

Di un vistazo en los cajones que se encontraban vacíos así que fui hasta la alcoba

– oye revisa entre sus ropas…siempre guarda algo en ellas –

Escuchando lo que decía metí mis manos entre la ropa y abrigos pero en el closet tanteando encontré una caja oculta entre zapatos ,era pequeña así que pasaba desapercibida en las sombras

La abrí hallando una agenda con muchos número ,todos tenían nombre pero no reconocía alguno si quiera era su familia ,encantado la lleve conmigo y comencé a tomar fotos con el celular a todas las paginas

En la caja también había fotos tomadas con una cama instantánea ,todas de ella con esa asquerosa expresión que me hizo sentir más repulsión por la zorra y aguante al asco por estar mirando eso

– Es hora de ir por la bastarda así que guarda todo – dijo

Era demasiado bueno y me sentía mejor

A pesar de todo eso me venía a la mente una pregunta

" ¿aun la amas? "

Dentro de mi broto una carcajada que inundo todo el interior

Conduje hasta la escuela y lleve a la bastarda hasta la academia ,cuando entro solo llame al guardia

– ya conseguiste algo sobre esos tipos? – Pregunte directamente

– No…tal vez en la tarde tenga a unos cuantos – respondió

– Bien ,iré cerca y te daré un adelanto –dije dando marcha al auto

– Solo estaré afuera – añadí colgando

Asistí a un cajero automático sacando unos miles de yen y siendo cuidadoso al conducir llegue a las afueras del edificio ,escuchaba música cuando solo mire al guardia tocar el parabrisas ,quite los seguros y el entro

Se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto

– aquí esta –

Le di un rollo de dinero que tomo de inmediato

– tal vez mañana me den algo sobre esas personas – dijo

– Solo quiero nombres y direcciones si acaso un poco sobre donde van a trabajar o estudiar – respondí

– solo eso? – pregunto

– si…ahora te pasare unos números que quiero que guardes – conteste

Saco su teléfono y por medio de un mensaje mande las fotos

– oye te he querido preguntar el por qué haces esto –

Apague la música por completo

– una razón personal ,por eso te pido que seas más cuidadoso – dije

– ya veo ,bueno hare lo que pueda…lo hago solo por el pago – comento

Solo lleve mis manos al volante

– por mi está bien –

Solo salió y cruzo de vuelta a su trabajo

El resto de las horas fueron algo tranquilas, estuve en casa un tiempo hasta que llego la zorra quien solo se fue a dormir sin mencionar palabras alguna, también recogí a la bastarda a quien le di de comer

En la noche cuando la bastarda dormía estuve bebiendo unas latas de cerveza que tenía aunque solo eran pocas porque su sabor no era mucho de mi gusto pero era alcohol que controlara mis nervios

Marcaron las doce cuando caí dormido y antes de eso moví lo construido al maletero de mi auto


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres

Hice lo de siempre con la excepción de estar mucho en casa ,la zorra estuvo pero con lo sucedido con el somnífero no me dirigió palabra alguna, a ella la deje dentro haciendo las labores

Sali de vuelta a las diez de la mañana en dirección a casa de mi hermana, tenía muchos nervios así que solo hacia ejercicios de respiración

Esperando fuera en esa distancia mire al hijo y al esposo irse en tanto la oscuridad estaba conmigo abrazándome con esos largos brazos

– Déjame – dijo

– pero….? –

Solo reía

– Cuando acabe saldré de ti y seguiremos como si nada hubiera pasado –

Tenía dudas y miedo pero sin pensarlo mas le otorgue el control completo ya que no tenía idea alguna del porqué decía que yo lo detendría y le tenía una confianza ciega por que todo lo que dijo era cierto

Con la bolsa en mano cruce la calle hasta el barandal de metal en la entrada, di un vistazo a las casas vecinas desde el sendero donde no había nadie observando. Me coloque el pasamontañas y solo llame a la puerta colocándome a un lado para evitar que me viera

De la bolsa saque un paño mojado con mucho cloroformo ,alenté mi respiración cuando escuche sus pasos en la puerta que fue abriendo

– qué?... –

No le di tiempo para luchar y solo cubrí su cara mirando cómo caía inconsciente

Sin quitar el paño de su cara cerré la puerta con seguro y cargue el cuerpo hasta una de las habitaciones de la casa en el segundo piso donde la deje un momento haciendo mi alrededor cómodo ,cerré las ventanas y las cortinas, con el trapo en su nariz baje un momento hasta la caja de fusibles e hice unos cambios a todo para que nada sucediera de improvisto y cuando acabe con eso volví

Con una silla la ate con cintas adhesivas y cubrí su boca con una mas gruesa

Sentada y con las piernas abiertas sujetas a las patas de la silla la mire un momento solo suspirando preparándome ,conecte todo a su desnudo cuerpo y cuando lo tenía listo la desperté

– Hey! –

Golpee levemente su cara

Observándome asustada solo se movió tratando de liberarse ,forcejeo por unos minutos pero no hizo gran cambio

– Nos divertiremos un poco – dije acercándome y tocando su cabeza

Con cables conectados en sus piernas comencé a activar la energía en los cables y solo se retorcía muy levemente

– sabes me he enterado que antes te gustaba esto –

Active uno en la entre pierna mientras solo parecía disfrutarlo por lo que retire la cinta de su boca

– Si…esto se siente bien – dijo

Nada pasaba en mi mente y le deje así observándola

– ahora podrías darme la clave de la cuenta bancaria de tu esposo y el tuyo? – pregunte mientras abría mi computadora

– no ,eso no – respondió gimiendo

– me contaron que te gustaba hacerlo con muchos – dije

– Si…soy una pervertida –

Apague un momento los cables

– por…por qué te detienes? –pregunto jadeando

– Vale dame las claves bancarias –conteste

– No…no puedo –

Coloque la cinta en su boca

– No quería pero no me das otra opción –

Con el pequeño control subí la intensidad de la electricidad y encendí escuchando sus quejidos mientras movía todo cuerpo

– ahora me las darás? – pregunte

Solo negó con la cabeza

–Bien –

Incremente más hasta que fue azotando la silla sobre el suelo

– no decías que te gustaba? No me culpes solo hago lo que mejor te gusta – dije

Por la cinta no logre escuchar sus gritos de dolor y volví a apagar la energía

– ahora me darás las claves? –

Quite la cinta

– por qué haces esto?! – exclamo

– por nada ,solo quiero dinero es lo menos que podrías darme – dije

–quítame esto! –

La tome del pelo

– Nos queda más –

Camine hacia mi bolsa y saque un dildo de acero que igual había modificado ,ella lo miro extrañada

– Espero que lo disfrutes –

Me vi en medio de sus piernas mojadas introduciéndolo al interior

Ella solo se movía y seguía agitada

– Es tu última oportunidad – dije

Solo negó con la cabeza

Lo prendí de modo lento solo mirando cómo iba babeando cual perro y las retinas de sus ojos disminuían con rapidez a lo cual fui subiendo el voltaje hasta un punto donde sus jadeos se volvieron gritos ahogados mientras por el suelo se esparcía lo que eran orines ,el olor era demasiado para mi así que solo me aparte poco

La deje con eso unos minutos apagándolo en seco

– Bien dime las claves – dije

Con calma quite la cinta mirando su agitada respiración

– sabes cuál es el problema de los masoquistas?...que el dolor que sienten no es nada a lo que te hare pasar –

Con un nuevo trozo de cinta le tape la boca y encendí en seco

Me impresionaba que la silla soportara todo eso y cuando lo apague de nuevo la deje hablar

– Es….es….–

Con una lengua temblorosa dijo las claves y las coloque en la computadora

Fue algo tardado todo el traspaso y mientras tanto la mire

– hay algo de lo que te arrepientas? – pregunte sin pensar

Movía su cabeza muy erradamente

– No – dijo de manera fría

– acaso no hay algo que le quieras decir a alguien? Como una disculpa? –

– No ,ya tengo lo que quiero – respondió

Me estire y solo acaricie su cabeza

– Está bien –

Selle su boca de inmediato ,baje hacia los cables de las piernas y el dildo acomodándolos pero ahora puse otro más en su cabeza como una corona

– supongo que sentirás dolor pero ya pasara no lo crees? –

Me senté y encendí de vuelta

La mire moverse de manera perturbadora y en el aire se podía olor cierta esencia a quemado. A decir verdad soporto mucho y era un buen punto a favor ,sin embargo ,se desmayó y como había terminado con el traspaso del dinero hice la limpieza

Retire todo de su cuerpo y con la silla tuve que hacer una buena reparación con los clavos

A la hermana la lleve a su sala donde la arregle al mismo estado del principio, la peine y limpie para que nadie supiera que paso

Sin nada más por hacer me fui de esa casa ,cerré la puerta e igual el barandal

Con un día por seguir entre a mi auto alejándome hasta la escuela donde pasaría el tiempo esperando a la bastarda

Al paso de un día después de lo ocurrido me encontraba sentado en mi sala leyendo algunas cosas en el internet cuando escuche sonar el teléfono pero lo ignore y solo continúe

Fue poco cuando la zorra contesto y la mire acercarse con el teléfono en mano

– te hablan – dijo

Con pocas ganas acepte

– qué pasa? – pregunte

– solo quería avistarte sobre tu hermana – respondió

Era el esposo

– que sucedió? – pregunte de vuelta poniendo un tono de preocupación

– No lo sé ,ayer cuando llegue estaba balbuceando muchas cosas y la lleve al doctor – respondió

– ya veo…y como esta? – pregunte

– pues si no se recupera tendrá que ser llevada a un hospital psiquiátrico – contesto

– bueno, hay algo que pueda hacer? – dije

– No…espero que se recupere pronto ,tal vez nos vallamos a otro lugar a vivir– dijo

– ya veo ,supongo que sí es más por el niño ,bueno espero que se mejore – comente

– gracias ,solo te llamaba para avisarte – dijo

Nos despedimos y colgué

Con calma fui a sentarme

– paso algo? – pregunto la zorra

– Nada – conteste

– Parecía muy serio – añadió

– No es nada –

Cerré mis ojos conteniendo mi felicidad y solo esperaba ir en la noche con el guardia quien ya tenía la información

– papa podrías ayudarme a pintar? – pregunto la bastarda

– Si –

Me dio unas hojas con dibujos y estuve pintando hasta el atardecer

Durante la cena revise mi comida sin encontrar alguna cosa rara por lo que comí bien ,la zorra apenas hablaba y especule que ya comenzaba a sospechar

– Mañana iré a un mercado en la otra ciudad por si quieres encargar algo – dije

– no necesito nada pero me caerían bien unos cuantos dulces – respondió

–bien y que harán mientras no estoy? – pregunte

– Nada solo estaremos aquí – contesto

Con una sonrisa solo volví a hablar

– y como está él bebe? – pregunte

Quedo bastante seria moviendo los palillos de su mano con nervios

– Supongo que estará bien – respondió

– como que supongo? No has ido al doctor? –

Con esos nervios me miro

– Si he ido ,además ya solo quedan unos meses – dijo

– Iré mañana – dije

– Está bien –

No dije algo más de importancia más que solo contar alguna vieja historia del trabajo

Al acabar la zorra fue a dormir dejándome a la bastarda a la cual solo deje que fuera a su cama después de que se aseara y estando en soledad me senté en el sillón un momento antes de irme a la cama donde permanecería una hora solo para seguir aparentando estar con ella

Sabía bien que con ese embarazo era poco probable que se despertara y cuando ella estaba profundamente dormida sin responder a nada me deslice fuera y fui directo al auto

Conduje al punto de encuentro y en la espera solo recordaba con alegría que aquello armado lo había arrojado a un basurero olvidado con muchas pilas de basura podrida ,si alguien las hallaría sería un pordiosero que igual lo iría a vender y las pruebas desaparecerían

El guardia no tardó en llegar ,como siempre entro en silencio sin mirarme demasiado mientras de su bolsillo del pantalón saco el celular

– Te pasare la información – dijo

Conecte mi teléfono y lo deje sobre el volante

– sabes quiero que esparzas un rumor – dije mirando hacia la oscuridad

– qué tipo de rumor? – pregunto

– Sobre las drogas ,usa los números que encontraste en los teléfonos y llama a varios para avisar sobre una banda rival – conteste

El guardia me miro muy pensativo

– acaso eres algún líder de alguna? Todas esas personas son competidores? – fruncí el ceño y reí

– no pero cerca ,solo diles y bueno también que hay repartidores – replique

– solo actúa e inventa los quiero furiosos ,usa teléfonos públicos o compra celulares baratos y llama pero solo que después tíralos o no se ,con lo que te pagare recuperaras lo invertido – agregue

– la verdad he querido preguntarte por qué haces todo esto ,quieres información de personas que no tienen conexión también has robado a los yakuzas y cargas con dinero…puedo ver que no tienes miedo pero bueno espero que termine bien – dijo

– Solo quiero que acabe algo personal – dije

– Comprendo –

Mientras hablamos los datos concluyeron de pasarse

– Mañana te hablare si surge algún trabajo –

El guardia asintió y salió de ahí

Entre la penumbra revise los nombres ,en si todos venían de lugares diferentes quiero decir que unos eran maestros ,doctores ,alumnos y trabajadores simples ,cada uno parecía ser inocente pero igual caerían

Volví a casa y me senté a ver qué pasaría a partir de ese día aunque me daba igual lo que a ellos les sucediera solo que no quería ser detenido tan rápido ,la sombra me observaba desde la ventana

– sabes que ya no hay retorno cierto? – dijo

– sí ,es solo que no se si funcionara – repuse

– confía en mí ,acaso te he fallado en estos días? –

Negué con la cabeza

– Bueno ,solo dame el control de todo y hare que sea más rápido – dijo caminando a mí

Sujeto mi cara y fue hacia mis hombros

En la tarde después de haber pasado por la academia estuve visitando direcciones ,desde la escuela preparatoria y secundaria hasta un sitio de construcciones ,las personas se miraban simplemente estúpidas

Pase por muchas casas hasta la hora que debía ir a recogerla ,en el camino había comprado taiyaki en un puesto callejero

Iba rumbo a casa entre una avenida cuando a la distancia solo reconocí a esos dos tipos flacos que iban acompañados de un sujeto con traje

– y como te fue en la otra ciudad? – pregunto desde el asiento de atrás

– bien ,hay que ir alguna vez – conteste

– si! – exclamo mientras practicaba un poco con la guitarra

Esos hombres se alejaron y por como movían las manos sabía que estaban enojados

– Papa, mama está enojada – comento

Desde el retrovisor note su tristeza

– por? – pregunte

– No lo sé ,luego dice que eres un inútil – respondió

Solo sonreí

– No te preocupes –

Solo prosiguió con su práctica en tanto avance

Fue bastante normal todo aquello con la zorra que solo tenía odio en los ojos y una sonrisa falsa ,prepare la cena y como siempre fui a la sala a descansar

En la mañana mientras desayunaba mire mi teléfono y leí un mensaje que el guardia mando

"ya está el rumor ,te advierto que ahora tengas más cuidado porque están más enojados"

Me había bañado y quitado parte de la barba que me había estado creciendo, con mucha comodidad mire hacia la ventana

"gracias, te veré en unas horas así que ven con ropa ligera y trae cambio" respondí

Con un día por seguir hice lo de siempre y antes de marcharme por la tarde fui por un poco de esa droga que cuidadosamente tome del maletín, unos cuantos paquetes eran suficientes

En auto llegue hasta las afueras de una escuela mirando a la distancia a un alumno que era de tercer grado quien caminaba junto a otros dos que igual estaban en las listas ,con teléfono en mano mande un mensaje al guardia

"dónde estás?" pregunte

"a unas cuadra solo espera" contesto

"excelente, informa a los yakuzas de esos tres"

"enterado"

De la guantera saque tres paquetes de unos diez gramos o eso podía calcular

Con eso en mano cerré un momento los ojos y respire lento para calmar ese sentir en mi pecho donde los nervios eran contenidos, era una gran adrenalina, en mi concentración lo escuche tocando el cristal con poca fuerza y algo calmado abrí la ventana

–cuando los veas mete esto en la mochila de alguno – dije

Saque el puño y estiro su mano, no sabía si funcionaria y si llegaba a fallar solo me iría para buscar a alguien mas competente

Escuchaba música sin perder un momento, el guardia estaba a unos metros de la puerta solo mirando con teléfono en mano y pasaron unos minutos cuando a la distancia mire a esos tres ir a la puerta como cualquier otro joven

Cuando tocaron la calle fue hacia ellos chocando derribando a uno y discutió llegando poco a la violencia pero la cosa no paso a más así que se alejó de ahí y volvió al auto

– Ya está – dijo

– hay que ver que pasa –

Fui conduciendo lento hasta que se detuvieron en cierta esquina donde bebían y fumaban, estacionado los observaba pero llegaron algunos sujetos con trajes quienes los llevaron a un muro arrebatándoles las mochilas mientras les hablaban, el que parecía el líder encontró las bolsas y las mostro a ellos quienes se sorprendieron, a uno lo golpearon y fueron algo pesados dejándolo en el suelo

– oye estas seguro de esto? – pregunto el guardia muy intranquilo

– solo deja que pase –

Pose mi quijada en el volante sin perder el momento. Esos tres solo se juntaron y como era de esperar ellos sacaron navajas enterrándolas en los estudiantes mientras solo caían al suelo desangrándose

– Oh no puedo creerlo – bramo el guardia

– Baja la cabeza – dije

Con esos gramos de droga miraron a los alrededores y al no tener testigos fueron a aun auto oscuro que se alejo

– llamamos a la policía? – pregunto

– Vámonos –

Retrocedí ahora en dirección a una casa al otro lado de la ciudad donde vivía un viejo

Siguiendo la misma cosa observamos la casa

– conoces a este tipo? – pregunto

Tenía la foto en el teléfono

– Es un pedófilo – respondí

– Entiendo –

Era el mismo que había violado a mi hermana

– Ve y avísales ,ahora quiero que tengas este resto y esta hoja ocúltala en sus ropas –

Le di un cuarto de kilo y también las direcciones de personas que aparentaban tener una conexión

– como sabes que saldrá? – pregunto

– no lo sé – respondí

– bueno ,me voy –

El guardia camino hasta al otro lado de la manzana y cuando termino de comunicar fue hacia la casa de la cual salió aquel viejo cargando una bolsa ,se encontraba desgastado y apenas era un recuerdo , según lo encontrado era un profesor particular que había sido denunciado por personas que eran inteligentes varias veces pero jamás fue encontrado culpable así que se libraba

El guardia con esa ligereza camino y choco con el viejo ,fue casi imperceptible cuando hizo lo pedido

El anciano no dijo nada siguiendo su camino ,mientras el guardia solo volvió al asiento y admiramos el espectáculo siguiéndole sigilosamente ,los yakuzas eran rápidos cuando se refería a recuperar su mercancía porque en esa calle habían dos siendo acompañados de esos lujosos autos, solo iban deteniendo a algunos viejos pero al encontrarse con el arrebataron su bolsa y miraron el contenido y su expresión de miedo cuando sacaron el paquete fue algo que disfrute

Lo golpearon fuertemente mientras la gente cercana solo se iba de ahí ,no tardo mucho cuando miraron la hoja y sonrieron mucho por lo cual lo llevaron al auto y se fueron

– qué crees que hagan? – pregunto

– No me importa – respondí arrancando

En el parque me estacione de nuevo

– Ya es todo – dije

El guardia solo bajo y cerró la puerta

– Vale nos vemos –

En mi soledad solo encendí de nuevo la música y la oscuridad se posó a un lado

– Ves fue sencillo, ahora entre ellos se mataran así que solo hay que descansar – dijo

– oye porque me ayudas? – pregunte

– solo me aburría ,sabes he estado en otro lugares y bueno ayudado a algunos pero contigo me tomo mi tiempo – respondió riendo

– por qué? – pregunte

– bueno hay muchos de quien hacerme cargo en ocasiones solo son dos o tres – contesto

– también es más sencillo hacer que algunos vallan con un cuchillo o un bidón de gasolina y rociarlos, me gusta hacer planes y crear coartadas – añadió con una carcajada profunda

– entonces no soy el único? – pregunte

– hay muchos lugares donde sucede lo mismo ,un tipo no tiene los suficientes huevos para hacer algo así que solo espero y en un momento los hago actuar aunque hay veces que hay más odio y solo despiertan y matan – replico

– y solo observas? – pregunte

– en ocasiones ,casi siempre los hago hacer pagar a todos como en una ocasión cuando un grupo de tipos estaba en casa de la novia teniendo relaciones ,él fue temprano a una gasolinera así que llego y entro rociando todo el lugar mientras usaba bolsas en sus pies ,también hizo una fuga en la tubería de gas…deberías haber visto su expresión cuando abrió la puerta ,ellos estaban demasiado entretenidos como para verlo rociar todo el interior y cuando lo miraron solo lo ignoraron, tal vez fueron muy estúpidos para no oler o ver el bidón, salió de ahí dejando un rio del líquido y con una cerilla lo hizo…se paró al otro lado de la calle y se tapó los oídos cuando estallo, fue muy espectacular oír esos gritos y lo que mejoro todo fue cuando la novia salió corriendo de la casa cubierta en llamas ,gritaba ayúdame! Ayúdame! ,el solo la miraba gritar y tratar de salvarse pero se fue de ahí y fue a comer –

Sentí un frio en el estomago

– En otra ocasión una chica también despertó y en esa noche asesino a unos gamberros de su escuela ,casi aceptaba ser violada cada día pero la convencí y con un cuchillo los fue eliminando – agrego carcajeándose

Bostece y era tarde

– vamos por la bastarda – dijo

– crees que lleguen a encontrarnos? – pregunte

– tengo todo en control y si lo hacen puedo borrar todo en un momento – respondió

– Es cierto ,estudiamos mucho así que no hay problema – repuse con más confianza

Todos esos años había estado en la escuela aprendiendo y sabiendo de esa mierda pero tenía un fin así que perdí ese miedo

Eran las doce de la noche mientras miraba algunas cosas del trabajo que iba dándole seguimiento porque era aburrido estar sin hacer nada en casa además de que así ayudaba más al jefe. A decir verdad el haber encontrado ese trabajo fue lo mejor ya que conocí a gente muy importante con cuentas muy grandes entre ellas algunas con ciertos toques de fraude que cualquier contador de impuestos se daría cuenta a lo que con una plática a solas les ofrecí ayuda a cambio de algún pago ,y como era de esperar aceptaron mi apoyo. Lo que gane fue mucho para vivir lejos en una buena casa y sin tener que trabajar demasiado

Me dormí hasta las tres de la mañana en el sillón con una manta ligera

Como siempre desperté temprano y desayunaba mirando la televisión cuando mire a la zorra comenzar a hacer sus cosas y la bastarda igual aunque no les preste atención porque las series me encantaban

Pasaron dos horas cuando solo vi a la bastarda jugar y la zorra solo se movía haciendo las labores de la casa

– saldrás hoy? – pregunto

– llevare a la pequeña a la academia – respondí

– Ya veo ,bueno será tarde – comento

– si –

No la mire mientras comía galletas

Fue un día muy tranquilo hasta la tarde cuando mientras revisaba los canales llegue hasta unas noticias que me alegraron el día

" la policía esta mañana encontró el cuerpo mutilado de un anciano en una costa ,no se sabe bien el motivo pero se presume que fue venganza ya que el difunto era acusado de violaciones y también de ser un pedófilo que había evadido la ley. La policía también estará al tanto del caso"

La oscuridad sonreía al ver la foto del viejo que era transportado en pedazos hacia una camioneta forense ,yo solo me puse de pie riendo levemente solo escuchando un plato romperse en la cocina y solo mirando a la zorra afectada pregunte

– que sucede? – pregunte

– n…nada – respondió

– estas bien? – pregunte de nuevo

– Si –

Su jodida expresión me dio mucha más alegría y con ánimos fui al patio trasero y solo comencé a reír de felicidad mientras barría las hojas secas

Después del almuerzo fui a dejar a la bastarda a la academia y en el camino solo recordaba la tristeza de la enferma zorra

De vuelta recogí al guardia y andamos hasta una zona de construcción donde estaban unos diez tipos que participaban ,todos tenían familias y demás pero no me importo ya que entre ellos estaba el mismo gordo de los videos

– Mete esto en uno de los almuerzos – dije

El guardia me miro

– oye quieres seguir con esto? Según me informaron el anciano fue torturado –repuso

– solo ve y hazlo ,llámalos y envíale esas fotos – dije

Con un gesto de molestia bajo

Era obediente llevando consigo medio kilo del polvo en una bolsa de papel simulando un emparedado ,antes de entrar saco su teléfono y los llamo dándose unos minutos

Listo entro y se movió sin dirección pero fue detenido por el gordo con quien charlo y después solo comenzó una pelea con él ,algo dentro de mi quería ayudarlo pero el mirarlo huir me alivio un poco, el tipo gordo recogió la bolsa y sin mirar el interior solo sonrió yendo a platicar con algunos tipos mientras el guardia solo regreso limpiándose la sangre de la boca

– Vamos a irnos – dije

Le acerque unos pañuelos y solo se limpio

Me aleje una calle sin perder de vista la entrada principal

Como esperaba llegaron dos autos oscuros a gran velocidad estacionándose en las afueras y de ellos salieron unos ocho hombres sin traje solo eran pandilleros quienes entraron y siguiendo la pista en sus teléfonos se repartieron los objetivos

Los fueron apartando y fueron contra el gordo que no había dejado el paquete el cual solo arrebataron mirando que era eso ,uno lo golpeo en el estómago y preguntaban mientras se inclinaba e intento luchar pero supongo que no tuvieron paciencia por el cual solo sacaron unas pistolas con silenciador ,el líder dio dos disparos en las piernas del gordo quien suplico con sus manos levantadas

El líder solo levanto la mano e hizo un ademan y enseguida los pandilleros dispararon a las piernas y brazos ,apague la música y solo escuchaba los gritos de dolor hasta que fueron fulminados con un disparo en el cuello y a esa distancia miraba como intentaban sobrevivir pero se ahogaron con su propia sangre

Se retiraron de ahí de la misma manera que llegaron

– estas bien? – pregunte al guardia que solo se cubría con un pañuelo la boca

– Sí ,solo fue una cortada – respondió

– Bueno solo nos queda hacer una cosa más – repuse

– sí que tienes el corazón frio – comento pero no respondí nada

Ahora fuimos a una pequeña casa donde estarían cuatro más ,todos eran estudiantes de universidad

– que hago ahora? – pregunto

– Lo mismo –

El guardia dejo salir un suspiro

– No la necesitare – agrego sacando la pistola y la navaja que puso sobre su asiento

Llamo a los yakuzas y en su espera calentaba sus puños y piernas supuse que era por si algo salía mal y debía huir y cuando estaba listo llamo a la puerta

Todo marchaba bien y no tenía en mente cómo lo haría funcionar pero solo confié que haría uso de esas habilidades ,era muy listo

Observaba muy atento con ese ser en el asiento de atrás jugueteando ,sin embargo ,de una esquina salió un yakuza que portaba un traje blanco, muy joven y muy arreglado

El solo verlo salir de sorpresa me hizo sentir miedo y todo mi cuerpo vibro

– Vamos – dijo la oscuridad

Tome las armas y con el pasamontañas baje con cuidado escabulléndome guardando silencio y calmando mi respiración

– y como lo conseguiste? – pregunto

El yakuza ya revisaba el paquete probando el interior con la lengua

– Yo…la encontré tirada – respondió el guardia

– Bueno gracias por encontrarla – dijo

De su bolsa saco una pistola apuntando al guardia

No sé qué paso solo me puse de pie y dispare dándole en el cuello al yakuza quien cayó al suelo manchando todo el pavimento, mi mano temblaba mientras solo iba dando pasos torpes

– eh…gracias – dijo

– creo que ya es hora de que vuelvas al auto – dije

– Bien –

Sabía bien que debíamos irnos y ahora aunque lo deseara ya no habría más vuelta atrás así que con la navaja en mano descubrí su pecho y marque palabras

"este es nuestro territorio"

"por los caídos"

Vacié la bolsa de droga sobre el cuerpo y los alrededores dejando nombres de la lista escritos en una hoja en un bolsillo del difunto

Volví al interior del carro y hui de inmediato regresándole sus cosas en el transcurso y solo fui al parque

Aun no podía dejar de sentir eso dentro de mí

– En poco dejaremos esto – dije

– Bueno –

Salió del auto

– No te culpes – comento alejándose

Mis manos aun sentían el estallido del arma y también el haber visto como su sangre manchaba todo el suelo ,en mi nariz sentía el olor del plomo

Con la poca razón aun en mi encendí el auto y asistí a un despacho con un abogado para hacer trámites de divorcio

Fue algo rápido así que solo fui por la pequeña y sin más paradas fuimos a casa

Permanecí dentro sin decir nada ,solo quería dormir

Al día siguiente sali de casa en una linda tarde mientras bebía un refresco de manzana que había comprado en una maquina mientras el guardia tenia té helado

– ahora a dónde? – pregunto

– no lo sé, hay muchos nombres y no tengo idea alguna – conteste

– Sobre lo de ayer no te preocupes ,ya me encargue de que no encuentren el arma – dijo

– Ya déjalo – comente

– Acompáñame –

Encendí el auto y volví a asistir al despacho del abogado llevando papeles

Dentro solo le explique bien sobre lo que quería hacer y fue muy amable ,redacto un documento con todas las especificaciones como la custodia de la bastarda sin que ella recibiera dinero o cualquier tipo de apoyo ,solo firme y el me pidió que cuando ella lo firmara lo llevara de vuelta para que se hiciera cargo

Con ese folder fui al auto conduciendo hasta el edificio de apartamentos

– será aquí hoy? – pregunto

– No ,solo quiero que recuerdes este lugar porque ya volveremos – conteste

El guardia observo los alrededores

–será más difícil ,supongo que hare un plan – comento

– Ya será después –

Conduje un tiempo más hasta un cajero donde saque más dinero y se lo entregue al momento solo llevándolo hasta el parque

– Nos vemos mañana –

El guardia se retiro

Pensativo sobre lo sucedido solo suspire y sali para sentarme en una banca

– es necesario que hagamos eso aun? – pregunte

– bueno con lo de ayer parece que estas mal – respondió la sombra

– bueno podemos cambiarlo no es muy necesario solo quería saber que tan entregado estabas, y además si lo hubieras hecho te hubiera hecho matarte – añadió riendo

– ya sabes por ser patético quien rayos violaría una niña siquiera yo que he matado a cientos me rebajo a ese nivel –

Parecía muy alegre riendo

– bueno es hora de irnos –

Con mucha clama fui a casa


	4. Chapter 4

Después de otome

Que haces cuando rompen algo? Lo tiran o lo tratan de reparar, en mi caso desde aquel día fue una completa oscuridad la que invadió mi ser de manera sutil y al saber que mi esposa era solo una zorra algo dentro de mí reía desenfrenadamente y hablo en ese extraño idioma

– raznemoc ed aroh se – dijo

Todo hasta ese momento era una ilusión que mi tonta mente había creado para no caer en la locura y por consecuencia ahora eso había aparecido, de algún modo en el pasado me preguntaba por qué había estado haciendo eso en secreto sin decir nada solo los hacia sin pensar en las consecuencias

Saque esas ideas de felicidad de mi cabeza borrando cada sentimiento por cada uno que me traiciono y tenía odio a mí mismo por no haber tenido el valor antes de enfrentarme

– emeugis –

Solo continúe con el día como era normal fingiendo no saber nada e ignorando lo sucedido con el video

En la noche mientras estaba en la cama me senté en la orilla del colchón y mire a esa zorra con repulsión dormir teniendo un bastardo dentro, me preguntaba por qué la había amado todo ese tiempo, nada tenía lógica, le di una buena vida con cuidados y demás ,esa zorra termino pagándome peor que ni la viuda negra era capaz de hacer

Mis ojos se posaron con furia teniendo ese deseo de querer colocar mi mano en su cuello y apretarlo tan fuerte que rompiera su tráquea pero no deseaba ir a la cárcel muy pronto dejando que me ganaran todos ellos, calmando mis manos y solo chasqueando me llego otra idea a mi mente cuando me imagine incendiar todo dejando que pareciera un accidente con una fuga en la tubería de gas y colillas de cigarro encendidas cerca pero no era suficiente y había posibilidad de que se salvara

– porque no la hacemos sufrir y a todos – dijo esa voz en la oscuridad de la noche

Asentí y baje de la cama conteniendo el odio y fui a la planta baja ,pase por la cocina fijo en los cuchillos con brillante metal en el acomodador pero esa oscuridad se hizo presente dirigiéndome al sillón de mi sala donde me senté dejando caer todo mi peso y al rechinar solo me estire para relajarme

– qué hago? – pregunte

– Déjamelo a mí…tu oportunidad paso hace tiempo – respondió

– dame el control y hare que tengas el valor suficiente…ya he preparado todo solo déjame – agrego

Su voz era gruesa y variaba entre risas diferentes desde la de un niño hasta la de un anciano

– como que preparado? – pregunte

– en donde estas y lo que tienes es por mi…no te has preguntado por qué sigues vivo? Porque tienes dinero? Por qué puedes hacer lo que quieres? Te había visto desde lejos esperando que te movieras pero no lo hiciste – respondió

Era cierto todo eso no lo hubiera soportado solo

– y como lo harás? –

– déjame…cada uno caerá y al final tendrás ese final genial –

Con ánimo me levante y abrace esa oscuridad enfrente de mí que desapareció

De vuelta regrese al dormitorio y solo dormí como si nada de eso hubiera pasado

Al día siguiente siendo mi día libre me levante temprano y baje de vuelta a mi sillón sentándome mientras bebía una taza de café ,en mi soledad miraba en mi mente todo esa brillante agenda que la oscuridad había preparado todo era genial pero habían partes que no logre visualizar

– Buenos días – dijo la zorra de pelo rosado

– Buenos días – respondí

– has despertado antes, iras a alguna parte? – Pregunto

– Sí ,tengo asuntos que atender – conteste con una sonrisa

– Ya veo ,que tengas suerte –

– Gracias –

Se fue a prepararse mientras tanto solo fui a limpiar esa taza escuchando a la bastarda bajar como siempre

– Papa buenos días – dijo

– Buenos días – respondí

– Vuelvo para el almuerzo – dije

Contenía esa risa demencial al verlas

Era un día con cielo despejado y el sol estaba muy brillante y dentro de mi auto llegue hasta esa dirección en un callejón de mala muerte donde se juntaban bandas de criminales de toda clase ,traficantes y la mierda que no era atrapada por la policía ,entre tantos basureros llegue a una puerta de acero donde toque y enseguida de una rejilla mire unos ojos

– que quieres? – Pregunto

De mi cartera saque un billete

– Que busques algo de alguien – respondí

La rejilla se cerró al momento y la puerta se abrió

– pasa –

El tipo parecía un vagabundo con esa camisa amarilla en los bordes y una barba mal cortada

Fui hasta una mesa de madera en mal estado rodeado de una peste a alcohol

– y ahora dime que quieres? – pregunto ese detective

– Quiero que me consigas información de una persona ,familia ,dinero ,amigos ,todo – respondí

– lo hare si estás dispuesto a pagar – dijo mientras solo encendió un cigarrillo casero

– Sí , es un guardia de seguridad en un banco –

Le di una foto que había tomado días atrás

– serán unos cuantos miles de yenes –

Advirtió dando bocanadas de humo al mal oliente alrededor

– No hay problema – brame

– Ven en dos días ,yo me encargare –

Con una sonrisa coloque un billete encima de la mesa

– Cómprate algo de calidad – dije

Me levante de la deplorable silla y sali

Regrese a mi auto y conduje un tiempo por calles y avenidas donde estaban algunas tiendas observando muchas cosas interesantes ,ese ente sabía demasiado de la ciudad

En la tarde volví a casa encontrando a ambas basuras ,la zorra trato de abrazarme pero la evite y solo fui a mi sillón donde solté un largo suspiro

– papa! Podrías ayudarme con la tarea? – Pregunto la bastarda

A esa la había estado cuidando todo ese tiempo ,había sacrificado tanto pero ahora solo quería abandonarla .era claro que debía hacerme de una fachada con la misma actitud tonta

– Sí ,no hay problema – respondí

Se acomodó en la mesa con sus cuadernos y libros

La ayude con pocas ganas mientras solo escuchaba a la zorra andar haciendo la limpieza y pensé que una manera de salvarse de lo que pasara seria que el gas del cloro entrara a sus pulmones y la matara antes

– Eres muy bueno papa – dijo la bastarda que me miraba con ánimo

– Demasiado – respondí

La porquería de mi hermana también sufriría pero sería con tiempo ,ella merecía sentir lo que es una mente rota y perder todo en un simple momento por un capricho eso era lo justo, pero lo haría cuando me dieran la investigación y que estudiara algunas cosas

Ayude a la bastarda unas horas tal vez porque esa parte tonta aún tenía la ilusión o solo era la oscuridad que fingía y contenía mi furia

– Gracias papa – dijo tomando sus cosas y volviendo a su habitación

Relajado mire hacia el cajón oculto donde la zorra guardaba esos videos ,cada podrido CD se mantenía desde el primer número

– oye amor y a donde iremos para el aniversario? – pregunto

Estaba en el pasillo con la espiradora y me miro animada

– A un lugar donde estarás a gusto – conteste

Encendí la televisión cambiando repetidamente de canal porque sentía ansias a consecuencia de los cambios dentro de mi como mi razón que se iniciaba a nublar y mi conciencia se mantenía cubierta por esa oscuridad para evitar que interfiriera, los pensamientos se contradecían demasiado ,no eran lógicos y las palabras entre amor y venganza eran balbuceos en una marea

– qué bien! – exclamo

– Sí que ha sido un gran tiempo junto ,nos casamos y ahora tenemos una hija – agrego

Sus palabras por un momento desataban esa ira pero la misma mano negra me detuvo de moverme

– Sí ,ha sido toda una odisea solo que al menos ahora no me esperan – replique

La zorra me miraba confundida

– Espero que disfrutes del tiempo que nos queda – comente

De vuelta me miro sin entender

En la noche de vuelta en mi sala encendí mi computadora portátil mirando los rostros de cada uno de esos que participaron desde viejos hasta jóvenes ,no sabía quiénes eran pero aun si eran influyentes o niños igual serian eliminados de esa lista creada con tiempo

Observando y grabándome a cada uno juraba que por todo los haría pagar

– papa porque sigues despierto? –

Entre la penumbra encontré a la bastarda en pijama y solo sonreí

– Solo veo algo en la computadora –

– y por qué no regresas a dormir? – pregunte

– Tuve una pesadilla – respondió

– sobre qué? –

Solo se sentó en mis piernas

– mama se iba a un lugar pero no decía nada y nos abandonaba y luego tú te convertías en algo monstruoso…me dio miedo –

Solo pase mi mano por su cabeza sin sentir nada más que aburrimiento y solo quería que se fuera para continuar con lo que tenía en mente

– vamos te ayudare a dormir – dije

Guarde todo rápido y apague mi computadora para que nadie quisiera ver el contenido y con ello me levante del sillón

– yo te cuido –

Subí con ella hasta su cuarto dejándola ir ,había pasado un tiempo desde que nació y observándola sabía que ella aún no había sido expuesta a la basura por lo que me preguntaba qué había sucedido en las cabezas enfermas que me hicieron esto ,ella se acostó con bastante delicadez y entre el silencio leí un cuento en voz baja solo sintiendo una mano pasar por mis hombros

– la vez ,solo es el resultado de la mierda – dijo

Pase mi mano por mi cuello

– sabes la podríamos tirar a su suerte ,no es tu responsabilidad siquiera carga tu sangre….ah…no lo sé solo déjame pensar – dijo retirándose de mi lado

Cuando acabe el cuento ella ya dormía y solo me retire

En el pasillo camine solo pensando y pensando ,la bastarda y la zorra las tenía tan cerca pero no podía hacer nada, la paciencia se me acababa cada momento ,no , no podía esperar .con infortunio volvió a aparecer esa sombra delante de mí

– Te dije que me dejaras…solo espera un día más, ya estarán listas –

Me llevo hasta el sillón donde me senté y fui cerrando los ojos escuchando su canción

En aquella mañana que nací mire unas lágrimas

Las lágrimas corrían por esos montículos resonaron las alarmas

Mi risa nació ante la tracción

Y mi paciencia del tiempo roto

Solo miraba desde las sombras

Esperando a que el dueño se moviera

Pero solo creo una ilusión

Ahora debo luchar más

Y romper

Vamos solo baila a mí son

Que pronto sonreirás

Al día siguiente desperté en el sillón sintiendo un cuerpo muy ligero ,como estaba algo sucio me di un baño y volví para prepararme mi café mientras miraba la tv ,la zorra despertaría temprano así que lo hice rápido porque no confiaba en ella y no quería estar envenenado, con un plato con galletas y una taza fui a la sala

Mientras bebía el amargo liquido de vuelta sentí la mano de ese ser tocar mi hombro

– Debemos reservar a la pequeña para después ,ya lo pensé y por qué no la llevamos a una guardería…no me gustaría acabarla todavía…quiero que ella sea lo que cierre todo esto con una foto a su madre para que se rompa – dijo

– y dónde? – pregunte

– déjamelo ,ya tiene tiempo que encontré un buen lugar donde solo nosotros podremos sacarla – respondió

– Bien –

Me toco la mejilla con suavidad

– Ahí viene solo ten cuidado –

Sin más se fue por el momento

– buenos días…volviste a levantarte temprano – dijo

– Si –

La zorra cargaba con el otro pedazo de basura y con pasos lentos solo fue a prepararse. No le di más atención y cuando acabe de comer mire a la bastarda bajar

– voy a la escuela – dijo

– Si –

Lave los trastes y como no tenía nada que hacer más que solo repasar el plan una y otra vez pero ese ente aun guardaba demasiado consigo

Al paso de unas horas mire que ambas estaban por salir y esa sombra me hizo levantarme

– Las llevo – dije

La zorra pareció sorprendida

– No…no…nosotras iremos solas – dijo

Sonreí ligeramente

– ya tiene tiempo que no las llevo así que vamos – respondí

– Está bien –

Miraba la decepción en sus ojos como si alguna cosa hubiera sido arruinada

– Bien –

Tome las llave del auto y salimos

Ya dentro y acomodando mi asiento encendí el motor y nos movimos a la calle

– He estado pensando y deberíamos llevar a nuestra hija a unas clases avanzadas ,talleres o algo así para su futuro – comente mirando a la bastarda en la parte de atrás

– pero…pero no es muy chica? – pregunto la zorra en el asiento del copiloto

Retrocedía y note que ella no cargaba con el cinturón de seguridad ,una imagen en mi imaginación me hizo ver a mi aumentando la velocidad en una avenida y cuanto estaba a más de ciento veinte frenar en seco para que saliera hacia el parabrisas y no habría problema porque los accidentes ocurren y más en auto ,tal vez me quitarían la licencia pero nada grave que estar un tiempo en el hospital ,si ella sobrevivía estaría mucho tiempo internada lo suficiente para que cuando regresara la destrozara

– Cálmate ,sigue el guion – repuso el ente

Solo volví a sonreír

– Que dices ,entre más pequeñas más aprenderán y se dé un buen lugar – respondí

– No lo sé – repuso

– acaso la necesitas para algo? – pregunte

La zorra se puso nerviosa

– que…no…– quedo en blanco

– Arreglare todo así que no te preocupes – dije

La sombra de vuelta coloco su mano en mi hombro

– lo vez….lo vez quería hacer algo ,ahora tienes el control –

Sus risas llenaban esos silencios ,con la vista al frente fuimos adelante

Llegamos a la escuela y ambos bajamos a dejarla en la puerta principal por donde iban los últimos niños ,el solo andar a su lado podía saborear el olor en esa zorra, era miedo puro que me lleno de alegría ,la maestra que nos recibió me miro anonadada

– Pensé que no vendría su hija hoy por que estaba enferma – dijo

Solo levante las cejas aparentando sorpresa

– como dice? – pregunte

La zorra sujeto sus manos que llevaban su bolso

– sí ,ayer avisaron no? Que estaría en el hospital su hija porque estaba enferma –

Rasque mi quijada

– Ha de ser una equivocación – dije mirando a la zorra

– si! Es una equivocación ,por qué haríamos eso si está sana – replico muy animada

La maestra solo se puso seria

– Tal vez – dijo convencida

Mi hija entro sin problema al colegio

– Bueno vengo en la tarde – dije despidiéndome

– sí ,lo espero –

La maestra solo me miro muy extrañada pero solo fue saludando a los demás niños

Con una sonrisa volvimos al interior del auto ,con mis manos en el volante miraba por el parabrisas

– y que sucedió? – pregunte con calma

La zorra movía los ojos por todas partes mordiendo sus labios y solo cambio de humor a una bastante enojada

– es un error de ellos!…yo no hice esa llamada! – respondió

Solo encendí el auto y conduje solo para volver a estacionar en un lugar apartado de ahí

– quien te acuso? – pregunte

De vuelta se puso enojada y sus ojos se humedecieron

– ella ,creo que deberíamos cambiarla de escuela – contesto

– en esa está bien ,y que harás el resto del día? – Pregunte

Su intento de manipularme era inútil

– N…nada – replico al instante

Sabiendo bien lo que había intentado hacer solo volví a casa sin decir nada más

Al llegar todo fue muy silencioso y entro deambulando en la sala y la cocina

– tengo que mucho que hacer – bramo con un tono de tristeza

Con una sonrisa solo cerré la puerta con llave esperando alguna cosa interesante para presionarla más y ante sus intentos de manipularme solo la ignore

En mi pequeño taller y en la sala estuve arreglando asuntos y después de haber hecho lo suficiente llame por teléfono a mi trabajo

– que desea? – pregunto la secretaria

– buenos días ,soy Kazuki Okino me podrías pasar al jefe? Tengo algo que hablar con el – respondí

– Enseguida –

Espere en la bocina mirando al ente en el sillón jugando y luego solo junto sus manos al frente como si esperara

– que pasa como estas? – respondió el jefe

– Pues bien ,sabe he estado pensando y quiero tomar unas vacaciones ,ya sabe para despejar un poco la mente – dije

– oh…eso es sorprendente ,no pensé que las pedirías – dijo

– por qué? – pregunte

– desde que comenzaste no has tomado ninguna vacación ,bueno supongo que ya era hora…bueno te daré tres semanas supongo que con eso bastara para que te descanses de los últimos años – dijo

Había imaginado que estaría negociando eso pero accedió bastante bien

– bueno ,gracias – dije

– no te preocupes ya me hare cargo al respecto y te espero –

Me despedí y solo me senté en el sillón

El jefe tenía mucha razón por que desde que comencé a trabajar año tras año nunca tome descansos largos porque nunca había sido libre hasta ahora ,esa jodida ilusión me había hecho estar atado a un escritorio cuidando de la zorra pero la sombra había hecho cosas ,cosas que ahora iba entendiendo ,tal vez haber dejado que por momentos tomara el control fue lo mejor

Sin nada que hacer por el momento fui de vuelta a mi computadora

– Ahora vamos a ir comprando cosas – dijo ese ser oscuro en la parte detrás del sillón

Siguiendo sus indicaciones visite muchas tiendas en línea comprando cables ,pinzas ,cintas y más cosas sin conexión alguna pero ninguna se entregaría en casa porque habíamos puesto una dirección en otra parte donde alquilaríamos

Pase el día ahí sentado hasta que dio la hora cuando tenía que ir por la bastarda y escuche los pasos rápidos de la zorra en dirección a la puerta y no dije nada solo avance

– yo iré por ella –

Saque la llave y abrí

– debemos estar con cuidado me he enterado de un ladrón que ronda por esta zona – añadí

– sí ,bueno quería ir para que fuera con ella a una tienda a comprar algunas cosas que necesito – dijo la zorra

– Bueno ,no tengo mucho que hacer así que por que no vamos los tres – respondí abriendo

– No…debes descansar – dijo

Su jodida voz era alargada por su respiración agitada

– Estoy bien ,vamos –

Sali hacia el auto sin prestar atención y la zorra se quedó cerrando la puerta

– Regreso en poco – dije

Ella solo entro a la casa sin decir nada olvidando su excusa

Arranque sonriendo mientras a mi lado escuchaba al copiloto

– lo has visto?...que divertido…ahora debemos tener cuidado ,te propongo que antes de comer revisemos todo –

Prestaba atención a lo que decía y también a la calle

–Mañana ya podremos comenzar en grande – agrego

Solté una carcajada por la emoción

Llegue a la escuela y recogí a la bastarda ,era bastante tranquilo

En el regreso la mire por el retrovisor

– y como te fue? – pregunte

– Bien ,no dejaron tarea así que puedo jugar – respondió

– Que bueno – comente

– oye papa estás enojado? – pregunto

Sorprendido la mire por el retrovisor

– porque lo dices? – conteste

– bueno ,he notado que ya casi no le hablas a mama, antes la abrazabas – respondió

Quería desatar mi enojo con ella pero la sombra solo acaricio mi hombro

– no ,solo estoy muy cansado y no tengo muchas ganas de hacer eso – dije

– Oh comprendo ,hare lo necesario para no molestar – repuso

Andando en el auto solo sonreí ligeramente

– Sí ,tu solo estudia y vuélvete alguien mejor – dije

Esas palabras eran sinceras de esa cosa que aún se mantenía dentro de las turbulentas tinieblas de mi mente

– si! – exclamo

Al llegar a casa encontré a la zorra en la sala doblando la ropa y dejando a mi hija irse a su cuarto me senté en el sillón y solo encendí el televisor

– y como está él bebe? – pregunte

Acomode unos cabellos sueltos en mi frente

–Bien ,hace unos días fui al doctor y me dijeron que está sano – dijo

Solo rasque mi cuello

– Ya veo –

Solté un suspiro

– Iré mañana a ver algunas cosas así que tal vez regrese tarde – comento

Con la frialdad que sentía solo asentí

– Bien –

La sombra de vuelta se colocó detrás masajeando mis hombros

– qué sucederá? Que pasara después? – preguntaba el ser entre risas muy pequeñas

– será grandioso cada cosa ya estará en su lugar…bueno sé que quieres destruir pero solo espera – dijo ,totalmente relajado estire mi cuerpo

– Bueno preparare la comida – dijo

Con un impulso me levante

– yo lo hago ,debes relajarte por él bebe – dije

Sin escucharla más fui a la cocina y solo comencé a preparar todo mientras la oscuridad me miraba desde la orilla de la mesa ,él era alto con manos que terminaban en puntas mientras solo podía ver unos ojos y una boca que mostraba pequeños dientes en esa sonrisa

– ahora que tenemos tiempo podríamos al menos hacer algo interesante…tu vida es aburrida…siempre has estado trabajando y lo más emocionante que has hecho fue tirar una bebida que no tomaste eso es todo –

Se movió de la mesa y miro por la ventana

– la zorra parece una drogadicta en busca de su dosis…sigamos mirando a ver que más pasa – dijo

Estuvo conmigo todo ese tiempo silbando y mirando las cosas hasta que termine y solo serví

– ya está la comida! – exclame

Sentándome a la mesa escuche los pasos de la bastarda por las escaleras y también de la zorra

– qué bien! Es mi favorito – dijo la bastarda sentándose y comiendo

No preste más atención que observando sus reacciones ,la zorra seguía con sus respiraciones agitadas y la manía de tallar sus manos una y otra vez

– papa podemos ir a comprar helado? – Pregunto la bastarda

– si ,tal vez – respondí

– que bien –

Mire mi comida tallando la cuchara con la carne

– que tienes? – pregunte a la zorra

– na…nada – contesto

– oye por que no vamos a la habitación? – pregunto

Di un sorbo de mi vaso con agua

– para qué? –

La zorra solo movió su mano hacia su pecho

– Bueno ya sabes –

Solo sonreí al ver esa reacción de querer sexo

– Ahora que acabemos – dije

– Si –

La siquiera idea me daba asco pero debía mantener la fachada

Me tome mi tiempo y cuando acabe deje los platos en el lavado, la bastarda tomo su siesta en tanto solo acudí a la alcoba ,la zorra estaba en el baño a lo cual solo me senté

– sabía que esto pasaría, que aburrido preferiría estar mejor en un burdel al menos ahí sé que son más decentes – dijo la sombra que se paseaba

– Bueno cuando acabemos hay que lavarnos con cloro para que no se nos pegue alguna enfermedad – añadió carcajeándose

Me quite la camisa y los pantalones

Cuando salió solo se abalanzo contra mí besándome y evite que tocara mis labios, tenerla encima me enfureció por lo que solo la lance a la cama

Me puse encima pero el solo verla me hizo forzar a mi cuerpo reaccionar ,fui haciéndolo sin sentir nada pero en cierto punto entre su jodida respiración entro un odio más a lo cual solo apreté su cuello penetrando con más fuerza

– Qué bien! – bramaba

Mi fuerza aumento cuando de la nada la sombra solo me detuvo

– Aun no es hora – dijo

Solo continúe hasta que la zorra quedo dormida

Asqueado me di un baño y baje a beber algo que me quitara ese sabor agrio en mi boca ,me senté en mi sillón admirando la lejanía de mi yo joven y lo bien que iba todo en ese tiempo ,tal vez era demasiado estúpido como para ignorar eso ,lo digo enserio mi intelecto debió bajar a cero que no miraba más allá de un metro de mi lo diferente de todo

– Papa… –

La bastarda bajaba después de la siesta

– qué pasa? – Pregunte

– si vamos a ir por el helado? –

Deje la bebida sobre la mesa

– si ,por qué no? –

Me levante y después de cerrar bien nos fuimos

Camine con ella a un pequeño parque donde compramos un par de conos de helados y sentados en esa banca miraba a los alrededores

– te sientes bien papa? – pregunto

– Si –

Me vinieron recuerdos y el sonido de la voz de la sombra en el viento

– estás listo mañana todo pasara – dijo

– Te apuntare a unas clases de música – comente

– enserio?! –

Con la frialdad de los alrededores solo asentí

– Será por la tarde –

Solo me miro muy animada

– que bien –

Pase una hora en ese lugar cuando solo volvimos a casa


End file.
